Midnight
by reiei
Summary: "Sepertinya kau semangat sekali untuk bertemu dengannya ya, Kudo".   "Ya begitulah, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya yang sudah repot-repot mengirim pesan ini ke tempatku. Malam ini... akan kubuka topengnya itu." KID's birthday fic. Shin's POV. RnR?


Halo, minna-san~ Hishashiburi ne. Saya kembali setelah hiatus panjang ^o^

Firstly, happy birthday for Aoyama Gosho-sensei dan juga Kaito Kuroba-kun XD

This is a special fic for our lovely Phantom Thief , Kaitou KID's birthday~

Tapi main-charanya sih tetep Shinichi, hehe

Harap maklumi kalau judul dan ceritanya mungkin ga nyambung, ga bakat ngasih judul saya *ditimpuk*

Read and enjoy it! ^o ^

/

_**Haruskah aku mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kaitou Kid'?**_

**Detective Conan & Magic Kaito **

**Aoyama Gosho**

Now, let's the story begin...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Di tengah hujan yang mengguyur kota Beika, terlihat kerumunan orang –yang tampak tak terlalu terpengaruh oleh butiran-butiran air yang turun dari langit itu– mengerumuni Museum Beika dengan spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Pameran Permata dari 5 Benua'. Terlihat pula para wartawan dan reporter yang siap meliput 'acara' yang akan berlangsung disana. Tak lupa pula para polisi yang telah bersiaga di tempatnya masing-masing. Hari ini Museum Beika benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian...

Bukan, bukan pameran permatanya yang menarik perhatian banyak orang, tapi tamu spesial yang akan berkunjung kesana. Jika sudah menyangkut permata, polisi, dan sebuah acara yang bisa menarik perhatian banyak orang maupun media, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa acara tersebut pasti 'dihadiri' oleh sang _Phantom Thief_, Kaitou KID. Dan itu berarti Edogawa Conan juga ada disana, atau paling tidak, akan ada disana...

**o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o**

**Senin, 20 Juni. 16:30.**

"Ran-nee-chan, hari ini aku menginap di rumah Profesor untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ujar Conan melalui telepon dengan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara. Kenapa memakai pengubah suara? Karena secara tidak sengaja Conan telah menelan pil hasil percobaan Ai, yang dikiranya adalah obat sakit kepala. Alhasil sekarang ia menjadi Shinichi, untuk sementara waktu.

Profesor Agasa menghampiri Conan –atau Shinichi sekarang– yang baru saja meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. "Bagaimana Shinichi?" tanyanya.

"Aku berhasil meyakinkan Ran untuk mengijinkanku menginap dan mengatakan besok aku akan langsung berangkat ke sekolah dari sini."

"Semoga saja dia tidak curiga dan datang kesini," ujar Ai yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Tidak akan. Ran sedang sibuk berkutat dengan bukunya karena besok ada ujian. Kalaupun khawatir, paling dia hanya akan menelepon kesini. Karena itu, tolong ya Haibara..."

"Hah? Memangnya kau mau kemana, Kudo?"

"Sudah jelas kan, aku akan pergi untuk menguliti jubah kebohongan si pencuri yang terlalu percaya diri itu," jawab Shinichi diikuti sebuah seringai yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa memecahkan pesan dari KID itu, Shinichi?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Belum semuanya..."

Shinichi lalu mengambil sehelai kertas dari sakunya, membuka lipatannya, dan membaca kembali pesan dari KID. Pesan yang diterima oleh Museum Beika kemarin, dan pesan yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai ke kamarnya. Profesor Agasa dan Ai lalu bergabung bersama Shinichi yang sudah membeber sebuah brosur pameran dan pesan dari KID di atas meja.

"_Tepat sebelum tahun bertambah dan waktu berkurang_

_Aku akan datang mengambil hati Aphrodite,_

_seiring dengan buih yang menandai kelahirannya_

_Kaitou __**KID**__"_

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya," kata Profesor Agasa.

"Baris pertama itu," Shinichi mulai menjelaskan, "menunjukkan kapan dia akan datang mengambilnya, dan baris kedua menunjukkan barang apa yang akan diambilnya. Lalu baris ketiga, darimana dia akan datang..."

"Tapi Shinichi, ini kan bukan malam tahun baru... Lalu apa maksud baris pertama itu?" tanya Profesor Agasa.

"Itu yang masih membuatku bingung..."

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti arti baris kedua dan ketiga itu?" kini giliran Ai yang bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Shinichi seraya menunjuk salah satu gambar yang tercetak di brosur yang terhampar di meja. Yang ditunjuknya adalah sebuah gelang dengan permata besar berwarna merah dengan potongan berbentuk hati.

"Aphrodite's Love, itulah namanya. Aphrodite yang menurut cerita memiliki pesona dan kecantikan yang tak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun, membuatnya dicintai baik oleh para dewa maupun manusia. Dan begitu pula permata ini. Kepemilikannya terus berpindah-pindah dan setiap kali harganya selalu melambung tinggi."

"Wah...," cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Profesor Agasa.

"Dan baris ketiganya?" tanya Ai lagi.

"Apa maksudnya dia akan datang dari laut?" Profesor Agasa mencoba menebak.

"Tidak, Beika tidak berada di dekat laut. Yang dimaksud adalah julukan lain dari Aphrodite."

"Dalam mitologi Romawi ia disamakan dengan Venus," ujar Ai.

"Ya, Venus, sang dewi fajar. Dengan kata lain, KID akan datang dari arah timur."

"Kalau tidak salah, di sebelah timur Museum Beika itu ada sebuah gedung bernama... Apa ya namanya?" Profesor Agasa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, berusaha mengingat.

"Foam Hill, sebuah salon bagi orang-orang dan hewan peliharaannya, yang hanya dipisahkan sebuah jalan kecil dengan Museum Beika," jawab Ai.

"Ah, benar! Bukit Sabun, hahaha. Entah kenapa aku selalu tertawa saat melihat plakat gedung itu," ujar Profesor Agasa.

"Ya benar. Satu-satunya yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah memecahkan arti dari baris pertamanya secepatnya..."

"Ah aku tidak akan bisa membantumu kalau soal itu, Shinichi. Lebih baik aku menyiapkan makan malam saja ya, haha."

Profesor Agasa pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berpindah ke dapur. Meninggalkan Shinichi dan Ai yang masih terus memelototi kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Sepertinya kau semangat sekali untuk bertemu dengannya ya, Kudo."

"Ya begitulah, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya yang sudah repot-repot mengirim pesan ini ke tempatku. Malam ini... akan kubuka topengnya itu," ujar Shinichi dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat.

"Yah selamat berjuang kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kau tidak masuk sekolah besok karena bu guru pasti akan menelepon Ran kalau kau tidak masuk."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ai meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membantu Profesor Agasa menyiapkan makan malam.

Shinichi pun tenggelam dalam usahanya untuk memecahkan arti pesan itu. Bahkan ajakan makan malam pun hanya dijawabnya dengan 'kalian makan saja duluan, tidak usah menungguku' secara refleks tanpa berpikir dua kali. Dan ketika akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatian dari hamparan kertas di depannya, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

"Lebih baik aku ke Museum Beika sekarang," gumam Shinichi seraya meregangkan badannya yang terasa kaku karena terus duduk selama beberapa jam.

Shinichi lalu membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja. Ia memasukkan pesan dari KID dan buku catatannya ke saku dan meninggalkan tumpukan kertas lainnya di atas meja. Ia juga menyempatkan diri mengintip keluar lewat jendela. Ah, hujannya sudah reda...

"Haibara, tolong katakan pada pofesor kalau aku pergi dulu," ujarnya pada Ai yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

"Ya. Hati-hati, Kudo. Jangan sampai _mereka_ melihatmu dengan tubuh aslimu itu..."

"Hn."

/

Setelah terbiasa menjelajahi Beika sebagai 'Conan', berjalan sebagai 'Shinichi' menimbulkan suatu perasaan asing baginya. Asing, tapi juga nostalgic. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum.

"Andai saja aku bisa terus seperti ini, pasti Ran tak akan sedih lagi...," gumamnya pelan.

Shinichi mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik hoodie-nya menutupi kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tak mau ada orang yang mengenalinya. Sepertinya akan jadi berita yang cukup menghebohkan jika Kudo Shinichi yang lama menghilang tiba-tiba muncul di Beika. Atau mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah. Yang pasti ia memang tidak boleh gegabah jika mau rahasianya –yaitu bahwa Kudo Shinichi ternyata masih hidup– tetap tidak diketahui oleh _mereka_.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk sampai ke Museum Beika. Tapi orang yang berkerumun disana tak sebanyak dugaan Shinichi. Mungkin karena besok adalah hari kerja dan ini sudah malam. Namun tentu saja para wartawan masih tetap disana, siap menjadikan KID headline esok pagi. Dan itu berarti Shinichi harus berusaha masuk ke museum tanpa mengungkap identitasnya. Tak mau mengambil resiko yang terlalu besar, Shinichi akhirnya memutar lewat pintu belakang.

"Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tegur salah seorang petugas polisi yang sedang berjaga disana.

"Aku Kudo Shinichi. Tolong katakan pada Inspektur Megure bahwa aku ingin membantu mencegah aksi KID malam ini," jawab Shinichi apa adanya. Akan repot jika untuk mendapat ijin masuk dengan cara atau alasan lain, karenanya ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Toh ia bisa meminta Inspektur Megure untuk merahasiakan kehadirannya nanti.

Petugas polisi –yang masih belum percaya– itu lalu menghubungi Inspektur Megure melalui walkie-talkienya. Sang Inspektur yang merasa senang karena Shinichi mau membantu pun mengijinkannya masuk. Yah, setelah melakukan serangkaian tes yang meliputi pencubitan wajah dan interogasi ringan untuk memastikan bahwa dia bukan KID, pastinya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Inspektur Megure," sapa Shinichi yang telah diijinkan masuk ke museum.

"Ah, hai Kudo-kun. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Inspektur Megure seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu Shinichi.

"Eeh... Aku sedang membereskan beberapa kasus di luar Beika, jadi yah... Begitulah, haha," jawab Shinichi, lalu ia pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan permatanya?"

"Ada disana," Inspektrur Megure menunjuk satu-satunya permata yang dipamerkan di ruangan itu, "Kacanya adalah kaca anti peluru, dan tidak akan bisa dibuka tanpa sidik jari dan password dari Miura-san, yang bertanggung jawab atas pameran ini. KID tidak akan bisa membobolnya."

"Mungkin, tapi selama ini KID telah berhasil mencuri incarannya dengan cara yang tidak terduga kan."

"Jadi apa kau punya ide lain, Kudo-kun?" tanya Inspektur Megure, sepertinya merasa tersinggung karena Shinichi meragukan caranya.

"Pengamanan permata itu mungkin sudah tepat, tapi tidak dengan polisi sebanyak ini. KID dapat dengan mudah menyamar menjadi salah satu dari mereka untuk melarikan diri," jawab Shinichi seraya melihat sekeliling. Perkataannya memang benar. Ada sekitar 20 orang atau lebih polisi di ruangan itu.

"Sisakan saja empat atau lima orang untuk menjaga ruangan ini dan dua-tiga orang untuk menjaga pintu keluar. Sepertinya hal itu akan lebih efisien. Apalagi kita belum mengetahui kapan KID akan datang," saran Shinichi.

Inspektur Megure sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya mengikuti saran Shinichi. Bagaimanapun juga alasan Shinichi itu memang benar.

Setelah mengatur ulang strategi penjagaan, suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi hening. Shinichi kembali sibuk memecahkan pesan KID.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kudo-kun, apa kau juga belum bisa memecahkan pesan itu?" tanya Inspektur Megure memecahkan keheningan.

"Cuma satu yang belum bisa kuketahui, kapan tepatnya KID akan datang..."

"Jangan-jangan kemampuanmu berkurang karena kau sudah bertambah tua ya? Hahaha"

"Hah?"

"Eh? Bukannya kau baru saja berulang tahun beberapa minggu lalu? Itu berarti umurmu sudah bertambah satu tahun kan? Hahaha,"

"Bertambah... satu tahun?" gumam Shinichi. Sekilas, tampak sebuah kilatan di mata Shinichi. Dan akhirnya sebuah senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Kudo Shinichi telah memecahkan pesan itu sepenuhnya.

"Hei Kudo-kun, wajah itu... Kau sudah memecahkan pesan itu ya?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Begitulah. Kapan, apa, dan darimana. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu sang burung untuk masuk ke dalam sangkar."

/

**Senin, 20 Juni. 23:56**

Ruangan itu menjadi gaduh karena mati lampu yang tiba-tiba. Teriakan-teriakan seperti 'KID sudah datang', 'amankan permatanya', 'jangan biarkan KID lolos', dan 'cepat tangkap KID' menggema di dalam ruangan. Tapi saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.59, lampu kembali menyala. Namun baik sosok KID maupun permata incarannya telah menghilang dari ruangan itu. Ah, dan sang detektif SMU juga.

Sebenarnya cukup mudah menebak dimana mereka. Satu-satunya tempat darimana KID bisa terbang melintasi langit dengan glidernya, adalah atap, karena museum itu bukanlah bangunan yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa kau akan pergi begitu saja, KID?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengandung kepercayaan diri dan arogansi yang cukup tinggi.

"Hm? Meitantei-san? Wah aku tidak menyangka akan disambut olehmu disini. Kukira yang akan datang adalah Tantei-kun seperti biasa," ujar sang pencuri dengan arogansi yang sama. "Jadi apa kau sudah memecahkan arti dari pesanku, Meitantei-san? Kurasa kau tidak akan menungguku disini kalau kau belum memecahkannya. Karena kau pasti ingin tahu apakah tebakanmu itu benar atau tidak..."

**Selasa, 21 Juni. 00:00.**

Suara dentang jam mulai bergema di keheningan malam...

"Ya. Haruskah aku mengucapkan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kaitou Kid'?"

"Wah, terima kasih banyak Meitantei-san. Aku sangat senang mendapat ucapan selamat darimu. Kau yang pertama mengucapkannya padaku tahun ini," ujar KID diiringi sebuah seringai, "Boleh aku mendapat hadiahku sekarang?"

"Yang akan jadi hadiahmu adalah... penjara, KID. Pencurianmu kali ini gagal, dan aku akan mencabik topengmu itu."

"Hm... Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya Tantei-kun?" KID mulai melangkah mendekati Shinichi. Bulan yang berada tepat di belakangnya membuat Shinichi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah sang _Phantom Thief_.

"Aku Kudo Shinichi, bukan Edogawa Conan!" seru Shinichi refleks, terkejut dan juga takut rahasianya terbongkar.

"Ups, maksudku Meitantei-san. Tapi aku terkejut karena kau tahu siapa Tantei-kun yang kumaksud. Apa kau menyelidikiku sampai sedetail itu?"

"Jangan konyol KID, aku tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Sekarang menye—"

Perkataan Shinichi terpotong karena tiba-tiba KID sudah mencengkeram tangan kanannya, membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, dan membuat Shinichi merinding dengan berbisik di telinganya, "Daripada pergi menemuiku disini, bukankah lebih baik kau menemui kekasihmu yang sekarang sedang tertidur di kamarnya itu? Kau mungkin tidak akan punya kesempatan lain untuk menemuinya lho."

Shinichi terdiam. Ia bermaksud 'menguliti' KID tapi sepertinya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Dan apa KID benar-benar tahu bahwa dia adalah Conan? Shinichi tidak mau membayangkan bahwa hal itu benar, apalagi kalau harus mengakui hal itu benar...

"Trik yang sama tak akan berhasil untuk kedua kalinya KID," ujarnya teringat tipuan sang magician yang lalu.

"Tidak Tantei-kun, aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan saranku itu. Pergi tanpa menemui orang yang dicintai tanpa tahu kapan akan bisa menemuinya lagi itu... menyedihkan," jawab KID. Dan entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar tulus.

"Baiklah, ini saatnya untukku pulang. Terima kasih atas ucapan dan hadiah ulang tahunnya ya, Meitantei-san," dan dengan seringai khasnya yang biasa, KID memamerkan sebuah gelang berhiaskan emerald merah berbentuk hati.

Shinichi yang terkejut refleks menarik lengan kanan jaketnya, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa gelang asli yang seharusnya bertengger di lengannya telah hilang.

"_Au revoir_, Tantei-kun."

Dan bersama sayap keperakannya, KID menghilang menuju sinar bulan yang keperakan.

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

Done...

Saya tau riddlenya sangat abal, dan ficnya juga mungkin abal, but here it is. Karena UNAS dan SNMPTN sudah berlalu akhirnya saya bisa bikin fic lagi, hehe. Doakan saya keterima jalur SNMPTN ya, reader-san... n(_ _)n

Lalu, apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC?

Let me know~

Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
